Synchrotron radiation is a critical tool for NIH-funded biomedical researchers. The National Synchrotron Light Source-II (NSLS-II) is a new state-of-the-art DOE synchrotron facility being built at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL) that is scheduled to be operational in 2015. With over 30% of synchrotron radiation being used by the life sciences community world-wide, it is essential that this newest synchrotron provide access to state-of-the-art facilities for NIH researchers. Thus, NIH is supporting the development and construction of two beamlines for macromolecular crystallography and one beamline for solution scattering at NSLS-II for life sciences research.